memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Drive (episode)
Tom Paris enters the new Delta Flyer in an interstellar starship race. Summary Lieutenant Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim take the new Delta Flyer for a test flight in an asteroid field. After racing an alien ship and saving Irina, its pilot, from deadly nyocene gas they are told about the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, a race that will take place soon in a neighboring system. On Paris' proposal, Captain Kathryn Janeway decides it would be good for the crew's morale and agrees to let the Delta Flyer enter the competition. She meets O'Zaal, the race coordinator who tells her it is the first time that the four races in the area have come together in the spirit of friendship. The region had been a battleground between the four races for generations. Meanwhile, Torres has arranged a weekend of holographic holiday with Tom Paris. She had to request several members of the crew to swap their holodeck time. When Tom tells her about the race, she is upset, but refuses to tell him. She begins to think they are not compatible as a couple, and plans to tell him only after the race. Later, after a talk with Seven of Nine, Torres decides to try following Tom's interests, and convinces Harry to let her take his place on the Delta Flyer. The race starts, but quickly finishes when Irina's ship is disabled and her co-pilot is injured. The accident is revealed as sabotage but O'Zaal, determined that the race should go ahead, has it rescheduled it for the next day. Harry asks Irina to let him become her new co-pilot, to which she reluctantly accepts. The race begins again and the Delta Flyer takes first place. After a serious argument between Torres and him, Tom stops the Delta Flyer, showing her that their relationship is more important to him than the race. On Irina's ship, the control panel explodes again, almost injuring Harry. He realizes that it was her who sabotaged her ship to get access to the Delta Flyer to plant a bomb on board. The bomb is set to detonate when the Flyer reaches the finish line, and will kill the officials and the spectators gathered there. Kim manages to get a message to the Flyer in time, albeit in Morse Code, allowing them to eject the warp core into a nebula, which contains the huge detonation. When the race is over, the Flyer leaves Voyager, with the aft hull of the ship reading "Just Married". Several cargo containers also trail behind on cables in place of the traditional cans on string. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 54058.6. Our request to enter the Delta Flyer into the rally has been accepted. I'm meeting with the race coordinator, Ambassador O'Zaal, to work out the details. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. The Antarians have invited us to participate in the post-race festivities. Which has allowed me to give two of my senior officers time off for a well-deserved romantic getaway. The Delta Flyer still needs a new warp core, but I don't think they're in a hurry to get anywhere. '' Memorable Quotes "Keep a lock on my bio-signs, will ya' doc." "What for?" "Because, in about five minutes, there's going to be a medical emergency in Engineering." : - Tom Paris and Doctor talking about meeting B'Elanna. "I can't get the ejection subroutines on line." voice "Warp core breach in 20 seconds." "So what's your answer?" "My answer?" "Will you marry me?" voice "Warp core breach in 15 seconds." "You're proposing now?" "It's as good a time as any." : - B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris ""B'Elanna Paris". That has a nice ring to it." "Thanks, but I already have a ring. Anyway, I kind of like the sound of 'Tom Torres'." "I hope you're kidding." "Hey... it is the 24th century." : - B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris Background Information * Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are married at the end of the episode. This marriage should not be confused with the marriage that took place in , where the biomimetic copies of Paris and Torres are the ones to actually get married. * Cyia Batten, Brian George and Patrick Kilpatrick have all appeared on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. They played Tora Ziyal, Richard Bashir and Reese respectively. * One of the ships seen was a re-use of Steth's ship seen in . This design was seen again in the season six episode and the season seven episodes & . *This was the second marriage on Star Trek between main characters. The first was between Worf and Jadzia Dax. Worf and B'Elanna are also both the only main characters who are also Klingons. The marriage between Miles O'Brien and Keiko occurred on TNG when O'Brien was not yet a main character. Odo and Lwaxana Troi were also married during . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.2, . *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Cyia Batten as Irina * Brian George as O'Zaal * Patrick Kilpatrick as Assan Co-Stars * Robert Tyler as Joxom * Chris Covics as Assistant * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Steve Charany as Assan's Co-Pilot *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Chris Evans *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick *Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie References Aksani; Aksani vessel; Antarian; Antarian Trans-stellar Rally; asteroid field; beach; Captain Proton; Chessu; Chessu ship; class J nebula; class K anomaly; comet; Darla system; deflector; deuterium; driver coil; dwarf star cluster; Delta Flyer II; EPS relay; exhaust port; fuel converter; gas giant; Gedi Prime; golf; gravimetric shear; holodeck; hyper spanner; Imhotep; Imhotep ship; impulse manifold; impulse thruster; injector port; Irina's ship; Möbius Inversion; mok'tah; mood reef; Morse code; nyocene gas; parsec; phase inverter; photonic interference; power transformer; pulsar; reactor coil; red giant; Risa; Saint Andrews; scraping; shield generator; subspace distortion; Terrellian; Terrellian ship; veridium; veridium injector; warp core; warp core breach; warp plasma; waterfall |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Das Rennen fr:Drive nl:Drive